blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
New York Nightmare
The New York Nightmare '''are a team based on New York City, USA. They are among the elite teams in The League. The Nightmare are the succesors to the New York Shamrocks '''Team Stadium: Brooklyn Field Retired Numbers: #2 Tony Hudson QB 1959-1971 #23 John Allen RB 1969-1994 History thumb|left|300px|The Nightmare BTL I team video.When Tobias 'Wolf' Walker created the league in 1916 the New York Shamrocks was one of the 4 teams in the league, the 4 played at the same stadium in charlotte. The Shamrocks won the the first ever league championship (Super bowl I) and whwn WWI came the league shut down for a while. When former New York Yankees manager Owen Benson rebuilt the Shamrocks in 1939 by combining his team with rookies and rugby players and was kinda unsucessful, and the team was having a bad season. In 1952, they got Defensive Tackle Al Buckerson from the draft, he bursts through offence like a bulldozer, he motto was "hit em hard and fast", but still they had no luck when they finished 34-56-2 record. In 1961 a new age of defence shock them like a lightning bolt when #1 draft pick Chuck "Skullcrusher" Kowolski comes to new york, Kowolski wore a special helmet that speared the players so hard. In 1965 they were up against their feared rivals: the Chicago Mauraders, Chicago went to a 22-3 lead in the end of the 2nd qtr, coach Ryan Granger said "We need Skullcrusher and we need him now!". New York beat the Mauraders 55-34 to capture the gold trophy for the win. Skullcrusher retired 3 years later from his 9th head injury, and the Shamrocks beat the lightning in their first East-West game. In 1967 tragedy struck when returning back to NY the plane crashed and all the players died. In 1978 they got a new NY franchise called the crusaders but it was rejected and was put to cinncinati, in 1979 Benson sold the team to a business man and NY fan named Joe Wilkens. Wilkens renamed the team into the Nightmare and assigned it to a new coach named Fred Barnes knew good offence and defence, they played in the old shamrocks stadium in Brooklyn Ny while cutting edge architect Dieter Haas rebuilt the stadium when the Nightmare finish 2nd behind the Mauraders. The Nightmare win 2 championships back to back, and in 1994 running back John Allen plays his final season by winning the championship against the Seattle Reign and make Div 1 and then winning again next year. In 2001 their stadium was wrecked by the 9/11 Terrorist attacks and took them a whole season and they lost the championship to the crossfire, they finally finished it in before the 2002 season when they got #3 draft pick from the University of North Carolina LB Quentin Sands. On the field he was called Sans' Quentin, he sacks Shane Spain so hard, he was not only awarded Rookie of the Year Award he also won the Defensive Player of the Year Award. In 2006 he torn his MCL and was out for the whole season, In 2007 they lost championship to the New England Regulars but in 2008 they won the Championship against the Vancouver Beavers and Sands was traded to the Player-created team to take down the commisioner in 2009 and Max Carson became team captain for the team and finished 3rd in 2010.